


Day Four: Alternate Universe

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Varian Appreciation Week 2019 [3]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, vamparian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: LATENESS!!!!!!





	Day Four: Alternate Universe

Blood red eyes slowly opened up. They were the only thing visible in the darkness of the main castle stairwell. He’d heard something. He looked around from his upside-down position, not seeing anything in close proximity to him. Then he heard it again, a thud from the main hall. The young vampire closed his eyes as he sniffed the air. Human. He could smell the fresh blood inside of their fragile body, and now that he was concentrating, he could hear the quick beating of their heart. He reopened his eyes with a hiss. Who dared enter his home without permission? He flipped himself down onto his feet, his boots not making a sound as they made contact with the stone floor. He maneuvered quickly through the shadows as he raced to the main hall, where he could still hear and smell the human intruder. Worst case scenario, they would somehow kill him. Yeah, good luck with that one. Or, Best case scenario, he’d get a free meal. Yeah, that one was a bit more likely to him. He turned into a bat at the last second as he reached the hall. He flew up and perched on an empty torch bracket as he finally caught sight of the human. It was definitely female. She was short and slender with wide green eyes and short brown hair. She was also soaking wet. Was it raining? Huh, he hadn’t noticed. She was definitely afraid as well, her heart was racing from the chemicals her brain had released, preparing her to either fight or run. He just watched her for a moment as she looked around the dark main hall, her arms wrapped around herself. Then she spoke, her voice sweet and kind. It wavered a tiny bit, most likely from a combination of fear and being cold. “H-Hello?? Anyone there??”, she called out. Should he humor her?

 

He silently flew to right behind her before silently transforming back. “Behind you..”, he answered softly, his quiet reply echoing in the otherwise silent hall. The girl jumped with a sharp gasp, quickly turning around. In the dark, all she could see was a partial silhouette only a little shorter than her with wide eyes the color of blood. “O-Oh! Hello! I..I’m sorry for trespassing but…I saw your castle while I was…um…and well then it started storming…and it was the closest shelter and…mm!!” She shut up with a sound of surprise as a gloved hand quickly covered her mouth. “Who are you? What do you want? Don’t bother lying, I can smell when you do.”, a youthful male voice answered her. Then the hand went away, silent permission for her to speak. She swallowed nervously. This must be the vampire that was rumored to live in this castle. He wouldn’t hurt her….would he..? “U-Um…My name is Rapunzel…I j-just turned eighteen and…um…I may have run away from home..? I saw your castle while I was fleeing and I c-came inside when it started raining….” She was telling the truth as far as he could tell. Her eyes followed him as he moved over to one of the dead torches. He removed it from its bracket and lit it with a match from inside of his coat. She gasped when she saw him. He was so young!! He couldn’t have been much older than fourteen or fifteen!! He was small and petite with jet black hair and wide red eyes. There was a blood red streak in his overgrown bangs and a dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks. He was seriously pale as well, his skin contrasting with his dark hair. “What reason could you possibly have for running away from home? Especially on a night like this, Miss Rapunzel?”, he demanded calmly. She was decently dressed, so there was definitely money from wherever she had come from. She caught sight of his teeth in the weak torch light. His front teeth were larger than a normal persons’, resembling those of a beaver, and on either side of those were two elongated canines. The rumor was true.

 

She swallowed again. “B-Before I tell you….would you be so k-kind as to share your name with me..? It…It would be only customary..a-after all..”, she tried to even out the quiver in her voice, failing. He sighed, bowing his head for a moment. She had him there. Damn.. He lifted his head back up and met her gaze. “Varian.”, he answered cooly. “My name from when I was still human was Varian.” She smiled a little. “And now? Is it st-still not so..?” He shrugged. “I suppose so. I don’t get much company to share that information with. At least, company that leaves here alive..”, he replied honestly. A shiver went down her spine. “A deal’s a deal…so…I ran away b-because I discovered that the woman I’d been living with my whole life….wasn’t who I thought she was….she kidnapped me when I was a baby…a-and…I had to get away from her….” She fought back tears from the recollection. Varian cursed his soft heart as he heard her tale of pain and sorrow. “I’m sorry to hear that…..” He sighed. “You may stay here as long as you need to, I suppose. I’ll show you to a bedroom you may rest in for the night. Follow me, Miss Rapunzel..” He turned on his heel and gracefully ascended the elegant stairs, not waiting for her to follow him. She stared after him in surprise for a moment before jogging up the stairs to catch up with him. “That’s awfully kind of you, Sir Varian…I’m not sure how to repay you for your kindness…”, she spoke up once she’d caught up to his casual stride. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”, he answered, not looking at her. He led her through halls filled with beautiful paintings and a few sculptures. She looked at them all in awe. “Wow….this place is amazing…”, she breathed softly, her eyes wide as she looked around. He laughed quietly, used to the castle by this point.He paused in front of a set of heavy wooden double doors. He gently opened one of them, motioning for her to walk ahead of him. She did so, entering the room. Moonlight was streaming in through the ornate window on the other side of the room. “Oh…wow!!” It was gorgeous. It had beautiful furnishings, including a rather comfortable looking bed and a vanity with a large mirror. “This will be your room for however long you wish to remain here, m'lady.”, Varian spoke up, slightly amused by her antics. She turned back around to face him, a wide smile on her face. “Thank you so much!!” He smiled at her slightly. “You’re welcome…I shall take my leave now. Make yourself at home..” With that he left, closing the doors behind him. She watched him go, curious. He was awfully young to be a vampire. She wondered what circumstances had led to his undead state…

 

For now though, she decided some sleep would be wonderful right now….

 

 

(Vamparian doesn't belong to me, but this version of him does.)


End file.
